Shin Chan en Fantasía
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Shin acompaña a Masao a comprar un manga nuevo, cuando se encuentra un libro que, se supone, esta encantado. Todo niño que se atreve a leerlo queda atrapado entre sus páginas sin poder salir. ¿Le pasara eso a nuestro desvergonzado niño? /Parodia bastante light de mi libro algo-más-que-favorito, la Historia Interminable, con los personajes de Shin chan.


**Bueno...**

 **Esto nació de ver seguidos los especiales Star Chan, el Señor de los Anillos de Calamar, Detective Nohara y el hijo de la Reina de las Nieves. ¡Pues la Historia Interminable (libro) también se merece un especial de Shin Chan! Jum! XD**

* * *

 _Desde que el mundo es mundo, y desde que los libros existen, ha existido uno en especial. No se sabe quien lo ha escrito, ni si es realmente un libro. Solo se sabe que aparece en el mundo, en cualquier parte, cada 100 años. Dentro de ese libro hay una niña, una Emperatriz, que pide en silencio el auxilio que solo un niño humano puede darle para salvarla de la muerte. A ella y a su Reino. Hasta la fecha, no se ha vuelto a saber nada de los inocentes niños que han acudido a la llamada de la Emperatriz Infantil. Y el libro sigue vagando por el espacio y el tiempo, buscando al humano que esta destinado a ser su Guardián. El único que puede adentrarse en el fantástico mundo de Fantasía, salvar a la Emperatriz Infantil y descubrir la salida totalmente intacto._  
 _Esta vez el libro ha aparecido en Japón, ¿será la definitiva, o solo será otro intento fallido?_

* * *

— ¡Vamos, démonos prisa Cabeza de Melón! —exclamó el niño terror de Kasukabe corriendo por las calles arrastrando del cuello de la camisa a su amigo, que no dejaba de removerse incómodo, y miraba alarmado un reloj dibujado por él mismo en su muñeca que marcaba las 4:30— El especial de Ultra Heroe empieza a las cinco... ¡Qué mal! ¡Me lo perderé!  
— ¡Ahhh, sueltame Shin Chan, por favor! —rogaba Masao con los ojos hechos grifos— ¡Vas a acabar ahogandome! ¡Además, son solo las tres!  
Masao empezó a darse cuenta de que no era muy buena idea pedirle a Shin Chan el favor de escudarlo por si aparecían algunos matones que le pudiesen quitar el manga edición coleccionista de La brujita Moepi. Pero después se recordó que la otra opción sería pedirselo a Nene. Y niña no solo se habría reido de él por ser tan debilucho, si no que apostaba cualquier cosa a que acabarían jugando a las casitas a mitad de camino ¡y él no quería eso!  
Al final la opción de Shin Chan, aunque mala por donde quiera que se mirara, era la mejor.  
Shin, por otra parte, hizo oídos sordos y apretó el paso. ¡Qué no llegaba, qué no llegaba!  
Pues al final si llegó. Masao respiró pesadamente y se limpió las lágrimas con una manga de su camiseta en cuanto Shinnosuke lo soltó en frente de la librería que el moreno solía frecuentar. La mujer de gafas que atendía el mostrador fue atacada por un gran escalofrío al ver al niño problemático número uno en su lista negra. Pero luego se calmó un poco al ver que esta vez tenía compañía. El otro niño tenía cara de inocente y buen chico... pero aun así no se fiaba del todo. Así que le mando a su empleada por señas que se inventara algo para librarse de Shinnosuke rápidamente.  
— Buenas tardes y en que puedo ayudarla —saludo Shin Chan poniendose al otro lado del mostrador—. Rapidito que tengo prisa.  
— Eso primero debería haberlo dicho yo —aseguró la dependienta, los cristales de sus gafas echaban chispas y un aura oscura la rodeaba.  
Shin solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Masao se echó a temblar viendo la reacción de la mujer y se apresuró a hacer su pedido para cortar la tensión.  
Cuando parecía que todo estaba más o menos controlado Shin le volvió a echar un vistazo a su reloj. Todavía marcaba las 4:30. Se permitió relajarse un poco.  
Fue entonces cuando un brillo inusual captó la atención del pequeño niño. Provenía de una de las estanterías más altas, de un libro que destacaba del resto no solo por su tamaño, bastante considerable, si no por su extraño brillo. Parecía estar forrado de oro oscuro y adornado con perlas. Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Shin Chan mientras soltaba un "eh je je" de los suyos. Definitivamente: quería ese libro.  
La empleada se fijó en lo que Shin pretendía hacer: escalar hasta la cima de la estantería. ¡Si se lo permitía, la estantería caería y en efecto domino caerían las otras como la última vez!  
— ¡Espera pequeño! —exclamó sujetandole por la cintura— Es peligroso hacer eso.  
Ante el contacto Shin se sonrojo fuertemente.  
— Ahh, ¡pero que descarada! —exclamó en broma poniendo voz de mujer— Al menos invitame a salir primero.  
La pobre chica soltó a Shin Chan con el asco escrito en su cara. ¡Ella no quería nada con un crio de cinco años!  
— El descarado eres tú —susurró entre dientes, su flequillo pelirrojo le tapaba los ojos en vergüenza.  
Parecía que se iba hacía un rincón emo cuando notó el mensaje por señas de su jefa. La joven dependienta abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Eso iba en serio? Como se notaba que la pobre mujer estaba desesperada y aterrada con ese niño.  
— ¡Wuah! —exclamó Shin también entendiendo el mensaje por señas— ¿Cualquier cosa que quiera gratis? ¿De verdad de la buena?  
Las dos mujeres suspiraron rindiendose mientras que el pobre de Masao, quien ya tenía sus deseados mangas, no entendía nada.  
— Quiero ese libro de ahí —señaló su capricho.  
— Toma —le dijó la dependienta de mala gana sin ni siquiera fijarse bien en el libro que le estaba dando—. Y espero que no vuelvas —susurró sin que él la escuchase.  
— Hay, gracias. Que salerosas sois, de verdad. Eh je je —aseguró con una gran sonrisa y frotando su nuevo tesoro contra la mejilla. — Se dice generosas —corrigieron ambas mujeres a la vez cuando vieron a los niños salir. Después ambas se miraron levantando un dedo en señal positiva. Aliviadas de que esa vez no hubiera pasado nada grave.  
— Ahí va, Shin Chan, ¡qué suerte has tenido! —aseguró Masao en la calle admirando el libro— Tiene pinta de ser muy caro.  
— Bueno... —Shin se encogió de hombros.  
La verdad, ahora que lo tenia ya no le interesaba tanto. Seguramente acabaría tirado en el suelo al llegar a ca...

 _Ayudanos Shinnosuke. Salva el Reino de Fantasía, por favor..._

Shin se quedó de piedra y no movió un solo músculo. — ¿Qué ocu...? —trató de preguntar Masao, pero Shin ya lo había agarrado por el cuello de la camiseta y volvió a apretar el paso como antes.  
— ¡El especial de Ultra Heroe! Pudiera parecer que la extraña voz infantil salida del libro fue lo que dejó al pequeño niño estupefacto. Pero no. Tan solo se había acordado de su adorado Superhéroe no-tan ficticio.


End file.
